Talk:Digimon: The Movie
Code Do you want to give this the code "ME" for Movie (English) and put it in the M-series? If we get any future English-only movies, we could go with ME1, ME2, etc. Lanate (talk) 21:15, November 2, 2012 (UTC) :I have no objections to this. G-SANtos? 07:26, November 3, 2012 (UTC) ::All okay for me. But what are we going to do in the episode template? Do we put a separate column for this and any future English-only movies? And then, what do we with the articles on the original movies, do we go the Citramon route for them and cover the Japanese version? 14:03, November 3, 2012 (UTC) :::We can just append it to the end of the S-series for simplicity's sake? :::Also, I know I originally wrote the Citramon article, but I'm not sure I like the way it's handled, as it's almost an aberration compared to the rest of the wiki. Does anyone have any better suggestions or do others think it's fine as is? It's also a rather moot point if I ever do to Data Squad what I've done to Frontier, as it'd just get moved onto a character page and merged anyway. :::I want to think that the Digimon: The Movie article should detail the English plot, all of the Willis connecting bits attached, but should the individual movie articles then detail the original plots? Lanate (talk) 15:57, November 3, 2012 (UTC) ::::Do you mean it should have its own article? Honestly, we're getting past the stub point where most subspecies could stand on their own anyway, so I'd be okay if we just have one species per page, like wikimon does. ::::The individual movies should cover the Japanese plots, I think, with the overall English plot for the Digimon The Movie article. I'm not sure what that means in terms of plot synopsis on character articles, but we can figure it out as we go along. 17:07, November 3, 2012 (UTC) :::::I meant the whole "using Japanese terms" part of the BomberNanimon article. We use dub terms for even Japanese-only releases, so part of me doesn't see anymore why that section should be special. :::::I thought we kept subspecies because, for some, like Fujitsumon or Amon and stuff, they are intrinsically tied to each other, and for others, it's because they're all "Agumon" in some way or have been given the name "Agumon" or is a Mode Change so they're still considered the base level. Lanate (talk) 17:20, November 3, 2012 (UTC) :::::::Oh, yeah we can fix the names in that section. 15:15, November 4, 2012 (UTC) ::Well, that part has been erased from the English version so, while it doesn't exist in English, it's different from an undubbed material. I think that was the basis for us originally using Japanese names and terms there. ::These three movies don't exist in English, what we have is a single movie that shows three different periods in the Adventure continuity. I think this may be somewhat similar to BomberNanimon/Citramon and Jim/Shin and Shuu Kido. ::In my opinion we should use the terms of the version we are covering when it's not an undubbed material, just like we do in the voice actors articles, cast lists, and the use of "Zoe Ayamoto" here when we mention the Italian dub. 18:15, November 4, 2012 (UTC)—Last correction at 18:17, November 4, 2012 (UTC) :::And we also use Japanese names and titles when covering the Japanese voice actors. If Savers' BomberNanimon can't be "special", then why should they be? What's our final decision in this plot issue? 22:34, November 15, 2012 (UTC) Plot summary Should we cover the English plot in this page and the Japanese plots in the three main pages? 21:02, February 5, 2015 (UTC) :Sure. 01:45, February 6, 2015 (UTC) ::Given that the dubbing changes section of Digimon Adventure 02: Digimon Hurricane Landing!!/Transcendent Evolution!! The Golden Digimentals is pretty much an article in itself, yeah. Lanate (talk) 04:12, February 6, 2015 (UTC)